thegamingfamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale
Stages Unlockable Items Flamingo Hat - When worn, the character's walk and run speed is multiplied by 1.5. A powerful attack can knock it off, however. Windows XP Logo - Thrown like a bumper. When hit, it makes the old school startup sound. Flying Cookie - Projectile, thrown like a shuriken. Mudkeep Plush - Projectile, bounces along the ground and deals set knockback. Can easily chain multiple hits. Sam’s webcam - Flies around in random directions when thrown, causing damage and knocking enemies around. Alex Scream Simulator - A thrown item. It takes the form of a megaphone which spins around. Large sound waves are momentarily emitted from Alex’s screaming to deal ear damage. The Teletubbie Sun - A rare, powerful item. When thrown, it will rise while slowly getting bigger and stronger, hitting multiple times. Eventually it leaves off the top of the stage, possibly carrying opponents up with it. The Phone - Can be thrown at others to stick to them, when it will start ringing. Damage and flinching will be inflicted with each ring. The Joke Book - Elliens. The Will U Gamepad - Allows characters to float on it in midair by holding the jump button. Food - Eating it will restore a random amount of health between 2% and 20%. The food that appears can be pizza, Italian cheese bread, an oreo, a golden oreo, a sundae, a potato, a soft-serve vanilla or chocolate ice cream cone, a chocolate heart, a snickerdoodle, a plate of spaghetti, a gob of chocolate chip cookie dough, a Swedish meatball, a can of Coca-Cola, Capri-Sun, a rice ball, a cheeseburger, a pineapple, a peanut, Damnanimals Crunshers, waffles, a slice of chocolate cake, mashed potatoes, a fried chicken leg, a bottle of Mountain Dew, a sugar cookie, Theevan's slice of watermelon, a bag of French fries, haggis, mole, superspicy curry (which doesn't cause fire in this game), a habanero, a milkshake, a bottle of Gatorade, spinach pancakes, a bag of Doritos, peanut butter pie, scrambled eggs, a Dorito taco, tempura, a donut (either plain, glazed, powdered sugar, or beautiful chocolate), a loaf of bread, or the super-rare cocaine turkey (which unlocks Meta Pennis when eaten). Mystery Food X - It's a whole new concoction... A healing item that can involve cereal, Dr. Pepper, whatever dessert Stelios eats in the tourney, Riley custard, apples, bread... oops we baked too much. And ice cream. It heals a random amount between -50% and 150%. That said, it can actually hurt you for as much as 50%, so pray before you eat one. Giga Puddi - Embiggens the user. They become heavier and stronger, but their attacks are slower as a result. Celery - Throwing item which 'poisons' enemies, making them run slower and have weaker attacks for 8 seconds. Newcastlemhull's Fried Chicken - Battering item which heals the attacker upon a successful hit. Meet the Robinsons - Splits in half when thrown, resulting in a flurry of disc projectiles bursting out for about 5 seconds. It is one of Joof the Syrup God's attacks, and a more powerful version is used by Joof in the final boss fight. Pro Emblem - When picked up, all other items disappear. However, it disappears very quickly. Ninja Badge - It can be worn to reflect all projectiles. Additionally, it has a 1/7 chance of allowing the user to take no damage or knockback from an attack. Sam’s Toilet Inferno - A powerful item that sucks enemies towards itself when thrown. They are then trapped for multiple hits until the toilet despawns. Metal Gear Rising USB Stick - A slashing item with an electric effect. It will meteor smash enemies when thrown. The Kill-Me Bear - It can take knockback. If it is KOd, the assailant will be powered up immensely and heal 47% damage. Horse Head - If worn, then the character puts on a horse head and they become invincible for 10 seconds while dealing double damage with all attacks. Walmart Gift Card - The Gift Card grows and can be thrown, which will pierce multiple enemies and cause tremendous damage, knockback, and hitlag. It has a 1/10 chance of being a Walhart Gift Card, and become Wolf Berg instead, which is even stronger. Time Machine - If activated, the character is left vulnerable. However, after 5 seconds of vulnerability, everyone is transported to the future, thus randomizing all stocks/points and damage percentages, adding anywhere from 5 to -5 stocks/points and 200% to -200% damage. Saltshaker - Can be picked up and used to attack. It makes characters salty, thus inverting their controls for 6 seconds. It can only be used once, however. Pringles - Once you pop (activate the Pringles), you can't stop (performing combos because it makes your attacks deal triple the hitstun). Smash Mouth Egg - When thrown, he rolls around and sings his song, hitting multiple times and dealing a lot of shield damage. He disappears if he succesfully breaks a shield. Shiny Katana of Epicness - Very rare. When picked up, a cinematic occurs, and the character holding the Shiny Katana of Epicness will run at and slash all enemies, dealing incredible knockback and most likely OHKOing them. Danger Dings - An item that replaces certain attacks with stabs using the infamous bronze lance. While already powerful, these stabs have a 1/8 chance of dealing critical damage and tripling said power. Lavin Sword - A battering item that has limited uses, but is very powerful. It causes paralysis, and when broken, can be picked up and thrown one last time. Nudes - An item that, when thrown, will stick to an enemy and stun them for a long while, but simultaneously heal them. Portable Masturbation Hut - Similarly to the nudes, when picked up, the holder will enter the Portable Masturbation Hut and sit still while regaining health at a constant rate for up to 6 seconds. They heal at a rate of 3% per second, except for the final second, during which they heal 10% for a total of 25%. This cannot be cancelled unless hit by a knockback-dealing attack. If hit by a water-type move, the character in the masturbation hut will take 7% in electrical damage. I am Bread - A slice of bread appears on the stage, and a toaster appears in a randomized spot. If somebody manages to hit the bread into the toaster, then the toaster explodes, creating a massive fireball that causes OHKO damage to all other enemies, while completely healing the character who hit the bread into the toaster. Assist Trophies # THAT Guy - Pops up, causing damage, and then being an obstruction who can block attacks and projectiles. # Dre - Talks incredibly fast, traumatizing any nearby enemies. # ObsidiusFan - Will choose a random enemy and become horny for them, then grab them and hump their leg repeatedly, causing damage similar to a pummel. # Jellicent - Fires a water blast, which deals no damage but pushes enemies away powerfully. # Jeff’s mom - She will wash a random opponent's hair and the opponent's traction will be reduced to 0 for 10 seconds, meaning they slide infinitely after getting hit while shielding. Or after they stop running. # Cooking Mama - Throws random dishes at random players, usually Riley's faliure of a custard. # Ralph Wiggum - Says lots of his smartererest quotes such as: i like men now, asking why this game isn't for the "Super Nintendo Chalmers" and "DADDY. SOMEONES LOOKING AT ME." # Sakurai The Green God - Masahiro Sakurai appears, then floats to the top of the screen and fires gold bars from his finger tips, which move slowly but have great range. # Torchic - For Mav, does what it does in Brawl. # The Kid - I Bloody Command, The Kid will Bloody command the player, meaning that he can control the player. The player becomes a Soulless level CPU. # Caddicarus - Pulls 'FLAWED.' from his pocket and flings it at enemies. He repeats this 3 times, then sucks all the FLAWEDs back in and breaks them into three of every letter. Then he goes to the center of the stage and launches all of the letters in a spiraling pattern. # TDM - Fucking usless, sits there motionless for 10 seconds and disappears. # Creepy piece of shit - Opens up his Hentai DVD case, causing tentacles to appear from it and attack the enemies. # Elliens - The Last of Unlockable Assist Trophies # The Crocodile - I forgets he name, but u know who i r talks about. # Recit - He’ll kill you for calling him garbage. # Pikaspam - From the Gaming Family Brawl Tourney, PUBES the Pikachu launches opponents up and then thunderspikes them. # Lon’qu - Dashes a great distance at every enemy onscreen once, his sword extended. If the hit connects, it has OHKO potential. # The Flying Spaghetti Monster - Flies in and attacks enemies with homing meatballs. # CDi Luigi - Throws lotsa spaghetti at enemies to tie them up, leaving them vulnerable. # A Private Investagator - You want to fuck with him? # The XBAX One - Falls through the stage, followed up by a huge widescreen TV that covers much more space. Both of them hit enemies upwards powerfully. # PJ - Gathers all foes around for Spartamixfan Story Time, and then he reads a Red Steel 2, Irish Life, Worst Spongebob Episode Story time, leaving the sitting down foes vulnerable to the assist user who is free to attack. # oh - oh falls from the sky and just sits there for the rest of the match. It serves as a platform. # Jeff's cousin - Twerks around with his asshole exposed, traumatizing opponents and freezing them, giving the person who summoned him a chance to pack up a lot of damage. In addition, enemies take no knockback while traumatized so they can be damaged incredibly heavily. # Elton John - Changes the track of the stage to one of his famous hits that nobody likes. It causes enemies to repeatedly taunt uncontrollably, leaving them vulnerable. # Chess Pieces - A ton of chess pieces, both black and white, stampede over the stage. # Scoop - Lifts up the player in front and back, drives full speed ahead off the stage and flings them in opposite facing directions of the stage, making it hard to recover. What a jrek. # Patricia Star - WHIPS HER HAIR BACK AND FORTH ain't that right daughter will smith? The hair causes damage to nearby opponents and slowly grows to eventually cover the whole stage before she despawns. # Baby Mickey - Actually, he's gigantic. First he falls onto the stage and buries any grounded opponents, then he tries to punch and smash them, causing insane damage. However, he rarely appears. # Bonzi Buddy - Blows kisses at enemies to stun them, then finishes them off by whacking them with a shitty Windows Toolbar. # Jerma - Throws a burgah at the character who summoned him, completely healing them and doubling their attack power for 15 seconds. # Swagrid - Fires a swag beam from his beard that causes immense damage to players, then floats away with his pink umbrella. # Santa Claus with a Chainsaw - Attacks enemies with his chainsaw, causing incredible damage but no real knockback. After 5 rounds of chainsaw attacks, he will switch to grabbing opponents and then trying to dunk them over the ledge, a powerful meteor smash. # Succubus - Not the DmC one. When she appears, everyone screams SUCKASBUS and gets traumatized. The Succubus proceeds to attack with fire breath and her pitchfork. # The Britfoxes - Mikefox and Stelifox appear and then select an enemy. Stelifox then side smashes him and hits him into Mikefox’s reflector. The opponent is reflected back at Stelifox, and the process repeats. # I. M. Meen - I. M. Meen appears and starts singing his song. He sings the whole song, which may distract other fighters, and is invincible. As he sings the last lines of his song, he will throw his book at a random enemy, trapping them inside the book. The book can then be picked up as an item by the summoner, and can be thrown at others or thrown off the screen for a quick KO. # Stelioshair - Stelioshair appears onstage and then charges back and forth, headbutting enemies and turning around when he reaches a ledge. His afro slowly grows in strength until he despawns, eventually becoming an OHKO. In addition, his back serves as a platform so he can be ridden. # Ginger Bird - Ginger Bird appears and then flies to the far left or right side of the stage. He then summons a slingshot and shoots himself across the screen, also summoning a legion of Pissed Brids to follow up. # Mr. Clipboard - Mr. Clipboard comes in and then starts spraying Brand X detergent at everyone. It deals no damage, but pushes them away powerfully. All the while he walks around the stage in his odd, drunken manner. # Nathan Swift - Nathan summons two clones of himself and together, they kick a soccer ball upwards powerfully, using Dark Phoenix to turn the stage completely black for 8 seconds. # Dashing Black Man Holding Dangerously Large Dorito - Throws his Dangerously Large Dorito, which starts by traveling along the borders of the screen and slowly starts closing in on the center while growing in size. While this happens, the man himself runs around attacking people with jumping kicks. # Roy the Save Fairy - Roy appears and will follow his summoner around until they are about to get KOd. Then he will use his magical fairy powers to give them the ability to act out of helpless mode twice. # Volfemort - Warps in and takes out his wand, then shouts AVODO KADOOVER and shoots out an extremely fast and powerful green projectile. # Future Hoody - Future Hoody comes barreling out of the assist trophy and then throws a jar of peanut butter at enemies. It has over 5 seconds of hitlag (meaning the enemy freezes for five seconds before taking knockback), allowing the summoner to hit the victim for additional damage and knockback. # LO - When he is summoned, all of the enemies and items turn into LO and fall straight down. They do not take knockback, but they do take damage, so they can be attacked and damaged at will. Enemies will be normal again after 8 seconds. If an opponent is offstage when LO is summoned, they will be KO’d for sure. # Ground Sandvich - He walks in, rolling a huge ball of miniguns with his feet, and then stops to fire a few homing projectiles out of his feet. Then, the miniguns all rev up, choose an enemy, and fire at them relentlessly for about 7 seconds, causing absurd damage. The noise is extremely loud. # Crazy Bus - Drives very slowly along the stage, making a droning noise. An OHKO if touched. # The Attorney - The Attorney from Super Mario Sunshine arrives and speaks his monologue, as performed by Ty. A large speech bubble will appear that obscures the damage percentages. # Rogue - Rogue the loud-ass dog appears along with a bed. If any enemy player gets near the bed, Rogue will start loudly growling. If they do not leave within 3 seconds, then Rogue will leap at them, claws extended, and OHKO them if the hit connects. # Toxic Semen - Toxic Semen creates a large orb of a toxic liquid (guess what), then throws it forward. It bounces off of the blast lines and grows larger and faster with every bounce, as well as ascending. When it reaches the top of the stage, it despawns. # Dante - The game features Dante from the Devil May Cry series. He appears, enters Devil Trigger form, and then starts slashing everyone with Yamato. # Mudkip Trainer - Mudkip wearing a Pokemon Trainer outfit appears and sends out several naked men to fight for it. The men will choose an enemy and dogpile on top of them, immobilizing them and causing chip damage. # Link Batman - Link Batman rides in on Bat-Epona and attacks with his Batsword, Gale Batarangs, and other narcissistically-named weapons. # The Kind Person - The Kind Person arrives and spouts loads of gibberish, accumulating damage across the whole stage. The closer you are to him, the more damage you'll take. # Dweebus - Dweebus pulls out a test tube of his new formula and decides to test it. He throws it on the ground and watches it erupt into a huge and powerful pillar of flame. # Far Cry 4 Elephant - The elephant stampedes through the stage, picking people up with its trunk and throwing them everywhere. # The Egg - The Egg emerges from the depths of hell and attacks people with his wrestling moves. # Coat Hanger - He runs around and punches people with extreme power. However, he will flinch and be interrupted if hit with a strong enough attack. # Yokoko and Kanji - The Purse Owner duo lock onto a target, and then perform an all-out attack on them, trapping them for immense damage, but not a lot of knockback. # Krispy Kreme Man - He jumps and flips several times, attacking people with his kicks and neon sign projectiles. # Crazy Drummer Man - Arrives, rips his toes off and then throws them at people in between attacks with his drum. # Shulk - Uses BACK SLASH and then proclaims that he is really feeling it. Back Slash is an instant KO. # Asshole Subway Guy - He runs in and dropkicks a pumpkin at somebody, instantly KOing them. # Blue - Blue flies in on his German flag and hovers to the top of the stage, then performs a blitzkrieg with a variety of very powerful lightning attacks. He might even join the battle some day... # Starfish Hitler - Arrives and fights with spinning attacks and an elegant rapier. # Straight Pride Man - Runs around and indiscriminately attacks enemies with his penis. # Luma - Appears and attacks with some of its moves from Smash, like its jab infinite which REALLY needs patched. # Captain Horsey McSwaggington - Runs in with his giant robotic suitcase, then initiates a cinematic. He mounts it on his horse mask and watches in awe as it transforms, grabs his dick, wraps around his chest, and transforms into a giant battle mech with a crotch-mounted plasma machine gun. He then rampages across the stage with punches that hit like a freight train and barrages of plasma from his penis. #Spooky Kong - Runs in, then attacks with barbed wire and his super panches. However, he may also #Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Wrap around an enemy and then hump them at hyperspeed. They then yell their names and orgasm to blast the enemies away, and disappear. #Gordon Ramsay - Throws failed dishes at opponents while screaming. #Dillon the Hacker - Hacks opponents, causing the inputs of their attacks to be randomized. #Buzzigigas - Goes to infinity and beyond and shoots a huge multihit beam. #Quick Man - He’s the leader of the bunch, you know him well, and he’s finally back to kill Mega Man! His quick boomerang can fire in spurts. If he hits ya, it’s gonna hurt! He’sbiggerfasterandstrongertoohe’sthefirstmemberoftheWowyCrewHUH! #layla - Barks, causing a very slow soundwave that stuns an opponent for 30 seconds. It causes opponents to take no knockback, which means a ton of damage can be tacked on to them. #Mister Doctor Little Mega Dark King Game & Pac-Kirbarioninjamusink Donkey Lumariocariopeasheik R.O.B.I.N. Paluyoshulkcina Jigglybowsey Kongager Ikeachu the Robot the Hedgehog the Robot Jr. and Toon Piknesstwo Trainer and Zero Suit Falcomin and Captain Meta Foxizardma Ganondeldarth Hunt Jr. - If summoned, the stage is destroyed for 10 seconds. #Paul - Initiates a cinematic where he completely heals his summoner and multiplies their power by 10. He is extremely rare. #Anime Fucker - Thrusts his dick forward, blasting out title cards of various animes to deal damage. #The Skull - Runs up to someone and initiates a cinematic, hitting them in the face with his F-Zero trophy and dealing high damage while knocking them down. #Hula Man - He just started slicing people. Screenshots Every day, one of the directors, MassiveHero Stelirai, will be adding a screenshot from matches during his coffee break with a description. Category:The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale Category:Fan-Made Games Category:Memes Category:Stelios Category:Powerful Beings Category:The Cult of Randall Category:Religion Category:WTF Category:Insane People Category:People who are so amazing that it really, truly amazes me that the Earth and a sizable portion of the moon have not been devoured by the intense level of glory they emit Category:Things that Please Kira Greatly Category:Poopersalinghams Category:Dat Page Category:Poop Rats Category:Policy Category:The Best Category:Glorious Category:Forsaken Artifacts Category:Pennis Category:Potato